Oh Ternyata!
by Haru Tsukishima
Summary: Kumpulan percakapan ambigu yang bikin salah paham.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach©Tite Kubo

Story: Haru Tsukishima

Genre: Humor

Chara: Grimmjow J x Orihime I

Rate: M (for language and else)

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (kalau ada), Mengandung bahasa-bahasa menjurus. Jadi yang membaca fic ini disarankan usia 17+ . Bagi yang tidak menyukai fic ini sangat dianjurkan menekan 'back' pada ponsel anda.

.

.

Note:

\- "Bla bla bla" = Speak

\- **'Bla bla bla'** = Inner

.

.

.

 **If You Don't Like, Please Don't Read**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

••• **Oh Ternyata •••**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Jilat, Hisap, dan Keluar?**

Gadis bersurai jingga tengah duduk pada sebuah sofa yang berada diruangan tersebut. Ia menghela nafas dengan wajah murung. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria bertubuh atletis serta tato angka 6 pada tubuhnya.

"Ah, Grimmjow-kun, ada apa?" Orihime heran melihat kedatangan Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi ini masih jauh dari jam makan malamnya. Grimmjow menunjukkan seringaiannya seraya mendekati sofa.

"Kau pasti menginginkan 'itu' bukan?" tanya Grimmjow yang masih memamerkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang selalu putih dan bersih. Apa mungkin ia rajin ke dokter gigi? Begitulah pemikiran konyol gadis tersebut.

"E-eh,,, apa maksudmu?" Orihime berusaha menghindar, tapi percuma saja. Punggungnya berbenturan dengan sandaran sofa, tidak bisa kabur.

Grimmjow mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu berbisik ditelinga gadis pemilik Shun-shun Rikka tersebut. Orihime membulatkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka Grimmjow bisa mengetahui apa yang selama ini diinginkannya.

Grimmjow menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia berdiri dihadapan Orihime. "Bagaimana? Kau juga sangat menginginkannya bukan?" Orihime mengangguk cepat, ia sudah tidak sabar.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat buka" perintah Grimmjow. Orihime segera mendekati Grimmjow yang sedari tadi dihadapannya, ia 'membukanya' sesuai yang Grimmjow perintahkan.

.

.

.

"Nnoitra, apa yang kau lakukan?" Nnoitra terkejut melihat Ulquiorra sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Sssttt,, diam. Aku sedang menguping. Sepertinya sedang terjadi sesuatu didalam" jawab Nnoitra dengan berbisik ditelinga Ulquiorra.

"Memangnya apa yang perempuan itu lakukan? Biasanya ia sedang tidur di jam seperti ini" sergah Ulquiorra yang sebenarnya sedikit penasaran. Seharian ini bukan dia yang mengantar sarapan dan makan siang gadis itu.

Espada no.4 itu diberi tugas oleh Aizen memberi makan menos di tempat penangkaran menos menggantikan Tousen yang sedang cuti.

"Ada Grimmjow didalam, aku mendengar ia menyuruh perempuan itu membuka sesuatu, entah apa?" jawab Nnoitra dengan wajah pervert. Ulquiorra memutar matanya, ia cukup muak mendengar cerita-cerita mesum dari pria jangkung itu.

"Sebaiknya kau bersihkan otakmu, Nnoitra. Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan hal an..."

"Ahhh,,, ini terasa keras dan besar! Uuhh sulit untuk memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku!" seru Orihime yang membuat pembicaraan Ulquiorra terpotong. Kini Ulquiorra membulatkan matanya, Nnoitra berekspresi seolah berkata "benar kan apa yang kubilang?" pada Ulquiorra.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menikmatinya, Onna?" ucap Grimmjow dengan sedikit tertawa. Nnoitra dan Ulquiorra saling bertatapan.

"Hoo,,, sepertinya seru sekali. Apa kalian sudah lama menguping yang terjadi didalam?" kehadiran Gin yang tiba-tiba membuat Nnoitra terkejut kedua kalinya, sedangkan Ulquiorra tetap stay cool walau kenyataannya sudah deg-degan karena penampakan pria kurus itu.

"Sudah dengarkan saja, Ichimaru-sama" Nnoitra kembali memasang pendengarannya baik-baik.

 **'Kenapa Ichimaru-sama jadi ikut-ikutan begini ya? Ah masa bodo. Pokoknya aku harus fokus mendengarkan apa yang terjadi didalam'** inner Nnoitra dengan lidah menjulur bak Orochimaru.

"Ha'i, ha'i wakatta" Gin turut menempelkan telinganya, ia berada diantara Nnoitra dan Ulquiorra, hampir membentuk tangga.

.

.

"Etto, cukup menjilatinya sampai aku bisa memasukkannya kedalam mulutku, Grimmjow-kun" wajah kedua penguping tampak merona, sepertinya mereka bisa membayangkan kegiatan didalam. Sedangkan Ulquiorra tetap berfikir positif, ia masih mencari-cari kemungkinan lain.

"Wah sepertinya Orihime sedikit kesulitan disana. Ahh,,, jadi ingat saat pertama kali melakukannya dengan Miyako" bertambah lagi satu penguping didepan pintu kamar Orihime.

"Aaroniero!" seru mereka bertiga. Espada bernomor 9 itu menyeringai dengan wajah tampan Kaien serta kepribadiannya. Posisi mereka sekarang membentuk tangga sempurna. Dimulai dari Nnoitra-Gin-Aaroniero-Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba disini, Aaroniero?" tanya Nnoitra dengan wajah malas. Niatnya mau nguping asik sendiri malah jadi rame-rame begini.

"Etto, aku sedang berjalan-jalan dan melihat kalian sedang menguping, sepertinya seru sekali! Aku jadi ingin ikutan juga" jawab Aaroniero seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

"Ah, sou ka. Ano, apa benar akan keluar sesuatu dari sini setelah lama menghisapnya?" tanya Grimmjow yang membuat wajah trio penguping seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Ulquiorra mulai mempercayai apa yang ketiga rekan mengupingnya fikirkan, wajahnya mulai merona.

"Tentu saja, akan ada cairan kental keluar dari sini" jawab Orihime yang masih menjilati 'sesuatu'. Grimmjoww hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kenapa tidak menggigitnya saja, Onna? Tidak perlu membuang waktu dan tenaga, bukan?" ucap Grimmjow yang membuat para penguping meringis sambil memegang bagian bawah mereka.

 **'Grimmjow baka! Masa minta digigit? Yang benar saja!'** inner Nnoitra sambil melotot dan bergidik.

 **'Hee,,, Orihime-chan! Jangan gigit 'punya' Grimmjow-kun, itu akan sangat menyakitkan'** inner Gin sambil mengingat hal yang pernah dilakukannya bersama Rangiku.

 **'Ahh Grimmjow! Tidak ku sangka, kau beruntung tapi baka! Bisa-bisanya menyuruh Orihime menggigit 'kepunyaanmu'? Baka,, baka!'** inner Aaroniero yang tampak emosi.

 **'Grimmjow! Ku bunuh kau nanti! Kau sudah menodai Onna!'** inner Ulquiorra seraya menahan kekesalan dan reiatsunya.

.

.

"Ehh? Jangan digigit, Grimmjow-kun. Akan terasa ngilu. Dengan menjilat atau menghisapnya, akan jadi terasa lebih nikmat" jelas Orihime yang masih asik menjilati 'benda' tersebut.

'Clak... Clak... Clak...' tetesan darah mengalir dari hidung ketiga penguping, kecuali Ulquiorra. Ia masih berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Oh begitu. Tapi itu memakan waktu lama, Onna. Apa kau tidak merasa pegal pada mulutmu?" tanya Grimmjow yang masih berdiri sambil memandangi Orihime menikmati dan menjilati 'itu'.

"Ya memang sedikit melelahkan tapi aku menyukai rasa di setiap jilatannya. Ahh sekarang sudah bisa dimasukkan dimulutku. Grimmjow-kun, lihat ini" Orihime memasukkan 'benda' itu kedalam mulutnya lalu membuat gerakan in-out.

Grimmjow akui pemandangan Orihime saat ini sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Pelan-pelan, Onna. Nanti kau tersedak, itu masih terlihat besar" Grimmjow memperingatkan Orihime yang kini mempercepat tempo in-outnya.

"Uhuukkk,,, uhhuuukkk,,, uhhuukkk,,," Orihime tersedak.

"Apa kubilang? Chotto, aku akan mengambil air" Orihime menahan Grimmjow untuk mengambilkan air yang berada di meja.

"Iie, daijobu. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat, Grimmjow-kun. Aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya" jawab Orihime yang sudah tidak batuk lagi.

 **'Sudah lama tidak melakukannya? Dengan siapa?'** inner Nnoitra dengan darah mengucur dari hidung dan mengotori pakaiannya.

 **'Pasti yang dimaksud melakukan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Bocah itu memang terlihat mesum. Semoga ia tidak coba-coba menggoda Ran-chan disana'** inner Gin dengan lubang hidung tersumpal oleh sapu tangan yang sudah ternoda darah.

 **'Ternyata Orihime sudah berpengalaman. Ah Grimmjow-kun, kau sungguh memalukan sebagai laki-laki'** inner Aaroniero sambil mengepal tangan dengan gemas.

 **'Kurosaki Ichigo, akan ku bunuh kau! Ternyata kau yang lebih dulu menodai Onna!'** inner Ulquiorra bertambah emosi mendengar nama Ichigo disebut.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku ingin mencoba juga. Kelihatannya menarik" ucap Grimmjow melirik Orihime dengan malu-malu.

"Coba saja, Grimmjow-kun. Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Dari tadi aku ingin menawarimu tapi takutnya kau tidak mau" jawab Orihime seraya menggeser letak duduknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Boleh ku buka sekarang, Onna?" tanya Grimmjow yang masih berdiri didepan Orihime.

"Silahkan buka saja, tapi akan lebih baik jika melakukannya disini. Akan sulit melakukannya dengan posisi begitu, cairan yang keluar bisa mengotori baju nanti" jelas Orihime, tangannya menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa yang masih kosong disampingnya.

 **'Arrggh me-mereka,,, mereka akan melakukan 'itu' !'** inner Nnoitra histeris. Ia menjambak-jambak rambut hitam panjang berkilaunya.

 **'Ahh ini gaya yang paling aku dan Ran-chan suka. Grimmjow-kun, ganbatte ne!'** inner Gin yang sambil bernostalgia.

"Ara, sepertinya mereka akan melakukan itu. Dulu aku dan Miyako sering melakukannya saat divisi sedang sepi" curcol Aaroniero yang malah memperburuk keadaan. Nnoitra menahan pendarahan dihidungnya, Gin sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

' **Grimmjow!'** Ulquiorra menggeram dalam hati disertai mata yang penuh nafsu untuk membunuh.

Grimmjow membuka 'benda' itu. Ia menjilatinya perlahan, tanpa sadar sedikit cairannya mengotori pipi Grimmjow. Melihat hal tersebut Orihime mendekatkan wajahnya pada Grimmjow.

"Chotto, Grimmjow-kun" Orihime mengelap pipi Grimmjow dengan saputangan miliknya lalu tertawa kecil. Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Onna?"

"Ehehe tidak, Grimmjow-kun. Kau harus melakukannya dengan rapi, jangan sampai menempel di pipi apalagi mengotori pakaian" jelas Orihime lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya menghisap 'benda' tersebut.

"Eh begitu ya? Hmm,, terasa manis dimulutku. Lalu seperti apa rasa yang akan keluar dari sini nanti, Onna?" Grimmjow menunjuk 'benda' tersebut.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, Grimmjow-kun. Ahh sepertinya 'punyaku' sudah mau keluar. Emm...mmm..."

"Wah sudah keluar ya? Huh kalau begitu aku akan menyusul" Grimmjow menjilat dan menghisap benda tersebut dengan tidak sabar hingga menimbulkan suara decakan basah yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Ahh kau juga sudah keluar, Grimjoww-kun?" ucap Orihime dengan wajah berseri. Ia menjilati cairan yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"Umm,,, tidak ku sangka rasanya senikmat ini. Tahu begitu sudah dari dulu aku mencobanya" jawab Grimmjow terlihat puas menikmati cairan yang keluar.

Lalu bagaimana keadaan para penguping diluar sana?

 **'Shit! mereka sudah keluar. Oh sepertinya aku butuh air dingin untuk berendam'** inner Nnoitra yang sudah tidak kuat.

 **'Waw, sepertinya di dalam seru sekali. Oh Ran-chan,,, aku tidak bisa menahan ini'** inner Gin seraya memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Ara, tidak ku sangka Grimmjow dengan mudah menaklukan Orihime. Sial, mereka membuatku 'panas'!" ucap Aaroniero sambil mencengkram hakama-nya.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku akan menyeret kedua sampah itu kehadapan Aizen-sama!" Ulquiorra mencero pintu dengan emosi.

.

.

"Yokatta kau menyukainya, Grimmjow-kun. Kapan-kapan kita melakukannya lagi ya!" seru Orihime yang terlihat riang. Grimmjow hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

'Gubraaakkk!'

Suara pintu jatuh kelantai disertai sinar hijau yang sudah dipastikan cero milik Ulquiorra.

Orihime dan Grimmjow menolehkan kepala bersama kearah pintu. Mereka menatap heran keempat sosok yang diketahui adalah Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Gin dan Aaroniero dalam wujud Kaien Shiba.

"Hoi kalian, apa-apaan seenaknya merusak pintu seperti itu? Ne Ulquiorra, biasanya kau masuk ruangan dengan sopan?" cibir Grimmjow yang sudah berdiri disamping sofa.

Ulquiorra dan ketiga rekan ngupingnya memandang Orihime dan Grimmjow intens. Tubuh mereka masih tertutup pakaian dengan rapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda pernah dilepas. Dan ditangan mereka terdapat ice cream stick yang hampir habis.

"Ano, ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya kalian bersama?" tanya Orihime dengan wajah bingung seraya melahap habis sisa ice cream cokelatnya.

Keempat penguping itu terpaku, bahkan untuk berkata pun terasa sulit karena lidah mereka tiba-tiba kaku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ulquiorra akhirnya berbicara, tetap dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Hee? Apa yang kami lakukan?" ulang Grimmjow yang masih menikmati Ice cream vanilla ditangannya. "Kau bisa lihat kan kami sedang makan Ice Cream" lanjut Grimmjow yang sudah menghabiskan Ice creamnya.

 **'Heeee! Jadi obrolan panas sedari itu soal ice cream?! Sialan!'** inner Nnoitra dengan wajah memerah, kali ini karena malu.

 **'Nani?! Jadi mereka sedang makan Ice cream? Ahhh,,, hazukashi na!'** inner Gin dengan mata yang terbuka, tidak biasanya ia menunjukkan iris biru langitnya.

"Jadi sedari tadi kalian makan Ice cream?" Aaroniero memberanikan diri bertanya untuk memastikan. Orihime dan Grimmjow mengangguk bersama.

"Tidak ada yang lain? Ahh maksudku kalian hanya makan Ice cream?" tanya Aaroniero sekali lagi. sepertinya ia masih belum percaya.

"Tentu saja, Aaroniero. Aizen-sama yang menyuruhku membeli dan memberikan Ice cream pada perempuan ini" jelas Grimmjow sambil menatap aneh para tamu tak diundang tersebut sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, apa kalian menguping dari tadi?" skakmat! Keempat pria itu mematung. Tidak mungkin kan mereka akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Iya, kami menguping apa saja yang kau lakukan didalam. Terlebih kalian berbicara dengan kalimat yang terdengar 'iya-iya'..." pengecualian untuk Aaroniero. Sifat Kaien yang ceplas-ceplos mendarah daging padanya.

Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menyeringai. Ia menyadari apa yang dimaksud espada no.9 itu.

"Hoo, sejak kapan kalian memiliki kebiasaan baru? Kalau itu hanya Nnoitra aku cukup maklum karena aku tahu dia memang seperti itu. Tapi kalian? Ah terutama kau Ulquiorra" Seringai Grimmjow semakin lebar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat emosi saat membuka pintu tadi? Apa omonganku dan perempuan ini terdengar 'panas' ditelinga kalian?" Ulquiorra mendecih, dalam hati ia sangat malu sudah termakan omongan Nnoitra yang memang berotak mesum dan ia menyesalkan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menanggapi semua kebodohan kalian" Ulquiorra pergi dengan sikap dingin seperti biasa. Sebenarnya ia melarikan diri dan ingin mengurung diri dikamarnya. Ia cukup malu Grimmjow melihatnya salah paham.

"Haha tidak ku sangka ia melarikan diri. Ada yang mau menyusul?" ejek Grimmjow pada ketiga penguping yang masih tersisa.

"Ah, aku baru ingat! Aku harus mengasah Santa Teresaku. Jaa" Nnoitra pun pergi dengan baju yang baru Grimmjow sadari berlumuran noda darah.

Grimmjow melirik Gin dan Aaroniero seolah berkata "kalian tidak ikut menyusul juga?" Gin yang biasanya tersenyum rubah kini tersenyum kikuk, sedangkan Aaroniero menggeleng.

"Grimmjow-kun, kalau kalian memang sedang makan Ice cream, kenapa aku dan yang lain mendengar kata 'keluar'?" Gin akhirnya bicara juga, dia menyuruh Aaroniero untuk menanyakan hal tersebut tapi novena espada itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ano, ini bukan Ice cream biasa Ichimaru-sama. Didalam Ice cream ini berisi cairan pada bagian tengahnya. Contohnya Ice creamku adalah Ice cream coklat isi saus vanila sedangkan Grimmjow-kun Ice cream vanilla isi saus coklat" jelas Orihime serta menjawab rasa penasaran mereka.

"Ah, Naruhoto!" Gin mengepalkan satu tangannya lalu menepukkannya pada telapak tangan satunya. "Lain kali jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ambigu. Jaa minna" Gin sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka disusul Aaroniero yang memang sudah tidak ada kepentingan lagi.

"Hah, ttaku mereka itu. Bisa-bisanya berfikiran mesum pada kita" gumam Grimmjow seraya melirik Orihime yang tampaknya masih belum mengerti.

"Sebenarnya mereka kenapa, Grimmjow-kun? Ah! Jangan-jangan mereka ingin mencoba ice cream juga?" seru Orihime dengan pendapatnya yang selalu positif.

Grimmjow menghela nafas, entah ia harus bersyukur atau kesal atas kepolosan gadis disampingnya saat ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hallo minna. Semoga gak pada pusing-pusing setelah membaca fic ini :D. Fic ini akan memakai chara dan cerita yang berbeda disetiap chap, tapi tetap dengan tema 'salah paham' :D.

Bila berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review positif untuk fic ini. Gue tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun ;) sampai jumpa di next chap, jaa~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach©Tite Kubo

Story: Haru Tsukishima

Genre: Humor

Rate: M (for language and else)

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (kalau ada), Mengandung bahasa-bahasa menjurus. Jadi yang membaca fic ini disarankan usia 17+ yaa. Bagi yang tidak menyukai fic ini sangat dianjurkan menekan 'back' pada ponsel anda.

.

.

Note:

\- "Bla bla bla" = Speak

\- **'Bla bla bla'** = Inner

.

.

.

 **If You Don't Like, Please Don't Read**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

 **~~* Oh Ternyata *~~**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Kocok yang kencang?**

Rukia sedang berada dikamar Ichigo. Mereka berdua tengah melakukan sesuatu diatas kasur bersprei yang nampak seperti lambang Quincy.

"Hoi, Ichigo. Bisa bantu aku?" ucap Rukia yang nampaknya tengah kesulitan.

"Hm, ada apa Rukia" Ichigo mendekatkan diri pada Rukia.

"Ini, dari tadi tidak mau keluar, tanganku sudah mulai pegal" ucap Shinigami mungil itu sambil menunjukkan 'sesuatu' ditangannya.

"Hah, mendokusai. Sudah ku bilang pakai yang kecil saja jangan yang besar" Ichigo menghela nafas, tangannya memegang benda tersebut. Menggantikan lengan Rukia yang sudah lelah.

"Hehe, gomen Ichigo" Rukia menunjukkan cengirannya dan sekarang Ichigo yang bekerja menggerakkan benda tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Byakuya dan Renji sedang mendengar dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dari jendela yang ditutup tirai. Bayangan mereka terlihat cukup jelas dari luar.

Terlihat Ichigo mencondongkan tubuhnya didepan Rukia yang nampaknya sedang duduk. Tangan Ichigo bergerak naik-turun, menggenggam suatu 'benda' di depan -tepatnya arah bawah- Rukia. Tubuh mereka berdua sedikit berguncang akibat gerakan Ichigo.

.

.

"Kurosaki Ichigo... Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia..." desis Byakuya yang sudah sangat emosi disertai wajah yang memerah. Ia berusaha menahan reiatsunya agar tidak ketahuan pastinya.

 **'Ichigo, Rukia, tidak ku sangka kalian...'** inner Renji yang sudah nosebleed lantaran fikirannya sudah kemana-mana.

"Wah Ichigo, tenagamu memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Lihat, sudah hampir keluar!" seru Rukia dengan wajah riang.

"Heh, tentu saja. Kau hanya perlu mengocoknya dengan kencang supaya cepat keluar, Rukia" jelas Ichigo yang membuat kedua pengintip dan penguping diluar semakin berfikir yang 'iya-iya'.

.

.

"Kurosaki..." geram Byakuya dengan wajah merah sambil membunyikan jari-jari tangannya. Ia masih menahan reiatsunya walau kesabaran Taichou divisi 6 itu mulai menipis.

Renji masih membisu, ia tidak ingin berkomentar apapun karena akan berdampak buruk bagi keduanya, terutama Ichigo.

 **'Su-sudah ha-hampir keluar?! Cih, sejak kapan Ichigo mempunyai 'benda' itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya saat mengambil barang dikamarnya** ' inner Renji yang sudah mengganjal hidungnya dengan tissue.

.

.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau kan tahu sendiri lenganku masih cidera. Jadinya aku tidak bisa mengocoknya dengan kekuatan penuh. Sini biar aku lagi yang melakukannya" ucap Rukia seraya mengambil alih 'benda' di tangan Ichigo.

"Hei, jangan terlalu kencang. Itu sudah mau keluar! Nanti muncrat kemana-mana. Aku tidak mau seprainya jadi kotor!" omel Ichigo memperingatkan Rukia tapi gadis itu tidak menggubrisnya.

"Ahhh akhirnya keluar juga! Upss,,, gomen Ichigo, aku yang akan mencucinya nanti. Hehehe" ucap Rukia dengan tertawa tanpa dosa.

Lantas bagaimana kabar kedua shinigami yang masih asik menguping diluar?

.

.

 **'Uhuukk,,,, sudah ke-keluar! Ah gawat, apa yang akan Taichou lakukan pada bocah itu!'** inner Renji seraya melirik Taichou-nya yang sudah memegang zanpakutou.

"Senbonza,," ucapannya terhenti oleh Renji yang sigap menghalangi jendela. Byakuya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Nani, Renji!" ucapnya datar namun penuh emosi.

"Ma-matte, Kuchiki-Taichou. Jangan sampai merusak rumah orang lain. Kenapa kita tidak langsung masuk saja dan memergoki mereka" usul Renji hasil berfikir kilat. Byakuya kembali memasukkan zanpakutou kedalam sarungnya.

"Hm, usul mu tidak buruk, Renji. Ayo kita masuk" Byakuya segera berjalan menembus dinding kamar Ichigo, disusul Renji mengekor dibelakang Taichou tampan tersebut.

.

.

"Hah, kau ini. Sudah ku bilang jangan..." ucapan Ichigo terputus. Tiba-tiba Byakuya muncul dari dinding bersama Renji yang masih menyumpal hidungnya dengan tissue. Mereka terlihat seperti polisi yang sedang merazia kost-kostan mesum.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian perbu..." Byakuya menghentikan ucapannya. Ichigo dan Rukia masih berpakaian lengkap.

Ichigo tengah duduk dengan jump ditangan kirinya, sedangkan Rukia tengah duduk dengan sepiring yakisoba dihadapannya dan botol saus kaca berukuran besar ditangan kanannya.

Wajah Taichou divisi 6 itu kembali memerah, hanya saja kali ini karena malu sebab apa yang Ichigo dan Rukia lakukan tidak seperti dugaannya.

"Nii-sama...!" Rukia terkejut melihat kedatangan sang kakak bersama Renji.

"Hoi, Byakuya, Renji. Jangan masuk seenaknya seperti itu" seru Ichigo. Ia menatap dua Shinigami tersebut dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Ta-Taichou..." Renji menatap Byakuya yang terpaku. Meskipun wajahnya tetap datar, tapi Renji tahu betul kalau Taichou-nya sedang menahan malu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, Rukia?" Byakuya menatap adiknya yang memasang wajah innocent.

"Aku ingin memakan yakisoba ini, tapi sausnya tidak mau keluar karena agak menggumpal" Rukia menunjukkan botol saus ditangannya.

"Dan aku membantunya mengocok botol saus tersebut" sambung Ichigo memberikan alibinya.

Byakuya mulai paham dengan situasi dikamar itu. Betapa malunya ia saat ini. Ichigo memandang Byakuya dengan kening yang selalu dikerutkannya.

"Hoo, jangan bilang kau sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan kami dan menyalah artikannya, Byakuya?" Ichigo menyeringai pada Byakuya. Ichigo bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menebak, kenapa Byakuya bersikap demikian?

 **'Shimatta!'** inner Byakuya terkejut. Tapi ia masih berwajah datar seperti biasa. Amazing.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja datang dan ingin menjenguk Rukia" alasan klasik yang selalu dilontarkan sang Taichou divisi 6.

"Hmm,,, menjenguk ya.. Bukankah 2 hari yang lalu kau sudah datang kesini saat aku tidak ada, Byakuya? Ah jangan bilang tugasmu sekarang mengawasiku dan Rukia" Ichigo berhasil membuat Byakuya membulatkan matanya. Tebakannya tepat sasaran.

"Tidak" jawab Taichou divisi 6 itu singkat.

"Hee? Lalu apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan seringai masih melekat diwajahnya.

Byakuya hanya diam selama beberapa saat. **'Mau bagaimana lagi? Gomen, Rukia'** inner Byakuya lalu melirik adiknya sekilas.

"Aku hanya memastikan kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam, apalagi kalian tidur dalam 1 kamar yang sama" Byakuya masih berwajah datar, ia berusaha menjaga imagenya.

"Nii-sama!" ucap Rukia dengan syok serta mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menyangka sang kakak berfikir yang tidak-tidak kepadanya.

"Hoi, Rukia. Tidak ku sangka kakakmu suka berfikiran yang tidak-tidak" Ichigo menyeringai bak hollownya. Sedangkan Byakuya wajahnya memerah meski tetap berekspresi datar.

"Ero Ta-i-chou" Ichigo sengaja mengeja dan memberi penekanan pada ucapannya yang membuat pria bangsawan itu semakin terpojok. Renji tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi dia hanya diam saja sambil menatap sang Taichou dengan cemas.

"Cih. Renji" sang Fukutaichou mengerti apa yang dimaksud Taichounya. Ia menganggukkan kepala. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah menghilang dari kamar Ichigo.

"Hahaha, mereka melarikan diri. Tidak ku sangka orang seperti Byakuya bisa berfikir mesum juga" ledek Ichigo dengan puas.

"Berhenti menertawakan Nii-sama seperti itu, Ichigo! Bukan salah Nii-sama jika ia berfikir demikian. Salahkan wajahmu yang terlihat mesum itu!" Rukia membela sang kakak walaupun ia sedikit kecewa dengan tuduhan kakaknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hee? Kenapa jadi menyalahkan aku? Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahku! Malah Renji yang terlihat jelas memiliki wajah mesum tau!" Ichigo tidak terima dibilang seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Anoyarou! Enak saja mengatakan wajahku mesum! Dasar tidak sadar diri!" protes Renji yang ternyata masih berada di dekat rumah Ichigo, tepatnya beberapa meter dari jendela kamar tempat ia dan Byakuya menguping.

"Diam, Renji. Jangan sampai mereka merasakan reiatsumu!" titah Byakuya yang terlihat emosi.

"A-ah, sumimasen Taichou" Renji membungkukkan tubuhnya.

 **'Bocah sial. Bisa-bisanya ia mengataiku Ero! Akan ku beri pelajaran nanti!'** ternyata Byakuya mendendam pada Ichigo. Byakuya membuka senkaimon dan menoleh pada pemuda berambut merah disampingnya.

"Renji" panggil Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Taichou?" Renji nampak penasaran.

"Kau dan bocah itu sama-sama berwajah mesum" kemudian Byakuya berlalu begitu saja memasuki senkaimon meninggalkan Renji yang masih memproses ucapan Taichounya.

"Hee? Taichou!" pekik Renji yang baru sadar dan buru-buru memasuki senkaimon yang mulai tertutup.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hello, I'm back. Ahirnya bisa update. Chap ini pendek ya? Well, gue mohon maaf, untuk chap ini yang pendek, gaje, di update lagi. Hahaha. Please don't kill me, ok! Semoga chap ini cukup menghibur..

Thank's ya buat **Lovely Grimmy, Hitsune Rika** dan **Fuuyuki Ayasegawa** udah bersedia review. Thank's juga buat yang udah follow dan fave.

Ditunggu review positifnya ya (^_^)

See you...


End file.
